Legit
by dshell99
Summary: Sometimes, Kevin and Edd wonder if this is all real. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot.


_"Oh, my God, Double D,"_ Kevin breathed as he held tight on to Edd's hips. He knew he'd bruise the kid with his grip, but it'd be worth it in the end.

Double D's only response was to buck back harder and _moan_ as he ran a hand through his hair. Kevin's eyes went wide for a few seconds as he just _stared_ at the boy riding his cock like a pro, hand in his hair like some sexpot before hooding over again as he ran his hands down the plane of Edd's torso. When he got half way down, Edd had his hands gripped around Kevin's wrists and there was a pleading look in his eyes.

"Kevin, _please_."

Kevin's only response was to grin before gripping his hips again, pulling him halfway off Kevin's cock and then _slamming_ him back down. Edd threw his head back and _screamed_ as his back arched and he took Kevin in deeper.

 _"Oh, Edd_."

Edd whined as he looked down on Kevin all pleading eyed innocence and want mixed with a little unbelief.

Kevin just grinned.

"Yeah, Baby. I do."

Edd smiled before arching his back again as he gripped the headboard and ground back down into Kevin's thrusts. Kevin couldn't believe it himself, but here they were. They were supposed to be watching a movie. Some French rom-com Edd had seen with Angela, Nazz and Sarah a few weeks ago.

Kevin tried to keep up and the subtitles helped, but some things were just over Kevin's head. Maybe because it was set in France in the 1940s. He got the historical stuff, but everything else he was at a lost on. He didn't want to ask too many questions lest they both miss something that maybe would explain what the heck was going on.

But Edd, having seen it, was feeling rather frisky. A couple longing stares, neck nuzzles and sweet kisses later and Kevin had Edd pinned to Kevin's bed and was about to give him a bit of a lecture for distracting him during movie time, until he saw the look in Edd's eyes.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Kevin had asked as he laid open mouthed kisses down Edd's collarbone as he deftly undid his pants.

"You can prove nothing, Kevin," Edd huskily replied and suddenly Kevin was shirtless.

But Kevin knew _. He knew._

And as Edd rides he had Kevin both to the brink, Kevin wonders how this can all be so _legit_. He admited his crush on the smartest of the Eds _to himself_ freshman year. Admitting it _to_ _Edd_ was something else entirely. Would he believe him? Their _friendship_ was still so young back then. Kevin was and still is a bit of a jokester and occasional prankster. Edd had every reason _not_ to believe him. But for some strange reason, _he did._

In the middle of Spring Break sophomore year, Kevin took him out for pizza and Edd just figured they were hanging out again. Til Kevin told him how he felt.

"So is _this_ a _date_ , Kevin?" Edd had asked, blue eyes wide with slightly confused curiosity and Kevin wanted to drown himself in those baby blues.

"Y-Yeah. I-If you want it to be."

"I do," Edd grinned.

 _That grin, tho._

Kevin kissed him and Edd had barely a chance to kiss him back before he broke it. That's when Kevin got his first taste of what happens when you deny Edd something. You just don't. Edd shot him a look and Kevin gave his trademark smirk only to find it smashed against Edd's lips in a kiss that _Edd_ held and took control of.

 _"Now,_ it's official," Edd had smirked at him when he broke the kiss apart.

Kevin could only nod.

That was a year ago. And in that year, Kevin has learned that Edd practices what he preaches. He is honest and loyal and loving and kind and generous to nearly a fault. He's smart as hell and can be a smartass, too. And in moments like these, when they're both _so vunerable,_ he knows that even Double D wonders how this can all be so _real_.

And he tells him it is, _everytime_. He loves Edd. His OCD and myosophobia. His near Einstein like mind and snarky mouth. His sweetooth and his sweet nature. Just his _everything._

"C'mon, Baby," Kevin whispers to him as he wraps a hand around Edd's cock and melting at what this does to Edd.

Edd's eyes go wide, his head is thrown back and he comes hard, crying out, "K-Kevin, _Kevin, oh my gawd, KEVIN!,"_ before collapsing, boneless, on top of Kevin.

His orgasm triggers Kevin's, who grabs him and holds him close as he murmurs in Edd's ear, "Oh, God, I love you."

Edd holds him tight as he rides out the aftershocks. When they calm down enough to bask in their afterglow, Edd nuzzles his neck and murmurs, "That was..."

"Legit."

"Indeed."


End file.
